Second Chances
by FoxnissLovegood
Summary: Sam Evans still loves his ex-girlfriend, Quinn Fabray. On the worst day of his life, a miracle happens;something Sam has always been dreaming of. Will it actually last this time? Sam's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Anything could of happened when I walked into this motel. I had too much things on my mind that night. Things that a teenage boy shouldn't be feeling nor thinking about. I had my brother and sister to look after. Parents searching for jobs. Friends that could most likely care less about my family and my problems. And what can I do? Care too much about Quinn, the love of my life. But it's most likely she doesn't care about me. Just being prom queen.

"Sammy!" Stacey cries out, running towards me as I get home from school. I would do _anything_ for Stacey and Stevie. "Hey, kiddo. How was school?" I ask, hoping I get a good answer. Just to get the pain off my back, it'd sure be nice to have her be in Glee club with me. But she needs to stay this young while she can. "It was... OK. Stevie had to stay back," Stacey says, jumping off my lap. This is the fifth time he's had to stay behind since we moved to this place. "What? Why?" I ask, grabbing my football jacket-my _only_ jacket. "He hit Ian again," Stacey says, so sweet and innocently. Gosh, it reminds me too much of Quinn. _Snap out of it, Sam. Stop!_

"Ugh," I grunt. "Stacey, can I tell you something"?"

"Yeah?" Stacey asks, following me out the door.

"Please. Don't ever hit people unless they're meant to be hit. Like... Finn, for example," I say, regreting what I said. Finn Hudson. He took my part in lots of things. He took my quarterback position when I got hurt by this 300 pound idiotic 23-year-old. But most importantly: He took my role of Quinn Fabray's boyfriend. I felt like a king when we were together. I don't know why, but it's like she completes that emptiness in my heart. "Wait, you mean that one guy with the ugly haircut?" Stacey asks. She's only 6, so I don't expect much from her. But her answer sure made me crack up!

"Yep, he's the one!" I exclaim, still laughing my butt off. "Ew, he scares the living snot out of me. Ew, that's even more disgusting!" Stacey raises her voice, shaking. "You, my lady, were raised totally correctly," I say, giving her a high-five. "Uh... Sammy?" Stacey asks. I feel a tap on my shoulder. "Yeah?" I ask, staring at the clouds. _Are they always shaped as apples? _I wonder. "How are we getting there?" She asks, looking up at the clouds as well.

"'Uh... We'll walk. I walk you and Stevie to school all the time. It's only about ten minutes away," I say. _Hey, is that the Grinch? _I wonder. "What the heck, Sam?" Stacey yells. Oops... Guess I said that out loud...

When we walk into Stevie's classroom, we see him sleeping. "Oh. hello, may I-" The teacher starts, but looks at Stacey. "Oh, why, Stacey! Hello darling dear! How have you been?"

"Good. This is Sam, and he's my big brother. We're here for Stevie," Stacey says. "Well, hello Sam. I'm Miss Heavensburg. I'm afraid Stevie has detention, for one, he's been sleeping for the past hour, and secondly, he punched Ian M. today," Miss Heavensburg declares, writing a slip. "Great, last thing I need is for Stevie to have a dang enemy," I mutter, watching my language. I've tried not to swear much anymore, considering I'm home a lot more often now.

"I know that things are rough, but it's Stevie's fault he's acting this way. And if this doesn't stop, your parents will need to come in, sad enough. So, you may take Stevie, but be warned when I say he's really rough. We'll leave this as a warning," Miss H. states. I give Stevie a little shake, and he's wide awake. "Ah! That felt amazing. Sam, can I take a nap when we get home?" Stevie asks, rubbing his eyes. "After homework," I reply. "Shoot! God darn it," Stevie mutters.

"Stevie! Watch your mouth!" Stacey orders. "You're being a disgrace!"

"High-five!" I exclaim, but Miss Heavensburg gives me a look that yells, 'Sam, you better quit it!' so I put my hand down. "Nevermind." Stacey giggles, just like the way Quinn. _Quinn..._

Just as I was daydreaming about my last kiss with Quinn, Miss H snaps me out of it. "Well, Sam, he needs to stay tomorrow," I groan. Money. Everything costs God damn money! "Great, just the last thing I need. Money for a babysitter," I mutter. Stacey is shaking her head at me, begging. Gosh, she's so adorable. "I can take Stacey, too, Sam. I bet I have lots of fun things she can do until you pick them up," Miss H. says, combing Stacey's hair with her fingers gently. She then realizes what I was talking about.

"Oh, well I guess he'll be staying tomorrow after school, then?" She asks, going to her desk. She pulls out something very petite looking and hands it to Stacey as I nod. "Here. Always keep this with you, alright? It shall protect you against evil forces."

This day is just great. Great with a capital-sarcastic 'G'. It first started when Azimo-what a jerk- slapped my face with a cherry slushy, again! But it wasn't Quinn who helped me this time. It was Rachel Berry-the 'drama queen'. Or as Quinn would say.

"Why are you helping me?" I ask, wetting down a rag carefully. Gotta love the janitor's... Right? "No one else wou.d, with the exception of Quinn, but she wasn't around. So I felt as if it was my job to help," Rachel explains. he always speaks in paragraphs-which we all find awkward. "Oh, well uh... Thanks for helping, Rachel," I say, wiping some slushballs out of my hair. "Oh, you're absolutely welcome. Whenever I help someone, they feel as if they need to pay me back, which is a pain in the butt. Anyways, don't worry, Azimo is just a bitch and doesn't deserve to be popular. You're too cool to be slushied," Rachel smiles.

"How is a guy that lives in a motel cool?" I ask, jokingly. A few days ago, I told everyone because they assumed Quinn and Kurt were cheating on Finn and Blaine. "Well. in my opinion you are," Rachel whispers. I smile, knowing that all along, Rachel was my friend, and that she's a really caring person. "Thank-you, Rachel. You are, too. Never listen to those idiots," I say, hugging her.

Then, in Glee club, they worst of horrid town happened: Quinn got her heart broken. "Mr. Shue, I want a duet with Rachel for Nationals," Finn called out. Within the first second, everyone but Puck, Lauren, and Quinn gasped. "Excuse me? I thought I clearly stated that if you want to date me, you cannot do a duet with her!" Quinn yelled out. She _hates _Rachel. And when I say hate-I mean it. "You know what Quinn?" Finn got up, and took ahold of Quinn's arms. "You don't make decisions for me. I do. Rachel is a kindhearted girl, and you know what you are? You, Quinn, are a-"

"Stop! Just stop, Finn!" Quinn yells, crying. _Oh no he didn't! _"Quinn. We, us, are over!" Finn yells, walking out the door. As Quinn sits down, the first few tears slide down her beautiful face. Next minute, I see her covering her eyes with her hands that are all red and marked up from Finn shaking her so hard. "Oh my God. Screw you, Finn," I mutter, getting up from my seat and plopping down next to her. "Quinn," I start, trying to put all of my emotions together. Everyone is looking at us, mumbling about what had just happened. Kurt is staring at us in a lovey-dovey way. He has always been a sucker for true love. " I-I'm so sorry this happened to you. You didn't do anything wrong, and look at what he did to you! It's just upsetting."

I wrap my arm around her. What surprises me is that she doesn't pull away. "Thank-you, Sam," Quinn whispers. I can feel my shirt becoming wet, but I don't care. "Can I come over tonight?" She asks. I'm in shock. She only comes over to babysit Stacey and Stevie, or to help me with homework. "Of course. You are welcome to come over anytime you would like," I say, hugging her. Never wanting to let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! So, How did you like the first chapter? :) I was planning on making a Glee Fanfiction for a while now, and what better way to start it off as my first story? Well, this chapter isn't as long, but the third is one of my favorites. So... I'm going to stop now... I'll just keep going. Enjoy! :)**

"Stacey, guess what?" I ask, with a smile. "What?" She asks, looking up from her paper. She was drawing a picture of a Cat. "Quinn's coming over tonight!" I exclaim, kissing the top of Stacey's head. "YAY!" She jumps. "Ugh, I thought she was supposed to come tomorrow," Stevie grunts. "She is, but she's having trouble, and you guys always make her happy," I say, giving them a smile. "Plus, I have to work tonight, but it won't be fore long."

"Sammy, will you always be gone?" Stacey asks. I'm not quite sure how to answer that. "Until we can get out of here, I'll be gone a lot, but I will be here a lot, too," I answer. Well that sounded... Dumb. "That's stupid," Stevie mutters. "Deal with it," Stacey whispers. Ah, brother sisterly fight. How amazing.

About 20 minutes later, there's a knock at the door. Stacey beats me when we both get up. "QUINN!" She yells, running to the door. "Hey, Stace," Quinn greets, using her nickname. "Sam, what time do you have to go to work?" Quinn asks, handing a box to Stacey. "In an hour. Did you bring your dolls?" I ask. I may be a sixteen-year-old _male_, but it's fun playing with my little sister, having fun time with her, which is something we can't normally do anymore.

"Yes, but can I talk to you?" Quinn asks. I can tell it's personal, so I take her hand, and we walk outside.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, closing the door silently. "I'm alright. At least I know that I'm free, and I don't need Finn to complete me like..." Quinn trails off. "Like what?" I ask, maybe going into her buisness. "Nothing, I went too far already," She says, hurriedly. "But I hope you know that you're an awesome friend."

"You're a better person than me, and you know that," I whisper, still wanting her to speak her mind. "Then why did I cheat on Finn with Puck, and with Finn on you. I _had _you. And now I regret everything!" She yelled, then quietly whispered, "You loved me, and I miss that."

I was shocked. Aren't I always? God, this is weird. But anyways, who knew that Quinn Fabray felt that way? "You're wrong," I whisper. "How?" She asks, confused. I smile, knowing that what's going to happen, will be unforgettable. "Because, you can't always be correct, Fabray," and right after that. I lean in, and kiss her. It felt so different... Magical like. I really miss these moments. Her lips taste like cranberries, her favorite king of berry. She kisses me back. Perfect. As I lean away, I hear a scream of joy. I see Stacey in the doorway, smiling and jumping in excitment.

"I still love you, and I know you've loved me all this time as well," I say, pointing to the promise ring I gave her. She's still wearing it, which makes me even more happier. "Of course I have, Sam," Quinn whispers as a tear of happiness shoots right down her face. "And when I said I didn't need Finn, I was going to say I need you. And I am _very_ thankful you didn't leave my heart.

Stacey runs up and attacks us. "Too bad Stevie isn't a girl. He'd be just as happy as me!" Stacey exclaimed, squeezing us even harder. "You two are seriously meant for each other!"

The next day, I swear I saw Quinn's eye black. I ran right up to her. "Oh, Sam! Help me. Please!" Quinn cries. A sudden shadow appears.

**Sooo, how did you like it? It seems a bit rushed... But that's how Sam sort of feels because the last chapter was mainly about his day, and blah blah blah... So yeah! Please review! :) I have plans for the next... 2 or 3 chapters! If you have any suggestions, comment in the review place thing! Yes... Thing. :) If your idea is used, I won't take the credit, I promise. I'm not like that. :) Oh, one last thing... I'll try and update everyday, or every 2-3 days. It's been hectic. :P So, yeah!** **Oh... By the way... Like the cliff-hanger type thing? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I decided to upload another chapter today. I got bored. This is one of my favorite chapters that I have written so far. :) I hope you guys enjoy it! **

_The next day I swore I saw Quinn's eye black. I ran right up to her. "Oh, Sam! Help me. Please!" Quinn cries. A sudden shadow appears..._

"You," The man grunts. "Are a disgrace to our family!" He turns to me, and points. "Were you the one that got my little girl pregnant with that... That... Stupid child?" The man appears to be Quinn's father. "Me? No! I didn't know her when that happened. I'm not Puck, I'm Sam!" I declare. "Daddy, that was last year! Beth has probably been-"

"I don't give a crap about Beth!" Quinn's father screams, pushing her down to the floor. "Do you realize what you're doing?" I yell, helping Quinn up. "Sam, don't," Quinn whispers. "Run. I'm takin' this dude DOWN!" I yell, thankful her father heard it. Before Quinn leaves, she gives me a soft peck on the cheek, but for some reason, I can't feel it. "Get Mr. Shue," I whisper right before she leaves. Quinn nods, and runs away, so I face her father.

"Just accept the fact that she made a dang mistake. She's human, and not perfect! Well... She is... But in her own way!" I exclaim, pushing him away. "Well, for your information, son, Sam, whatever your name is, boy. I don't have to listen to you, and I don't intend on doing so. But you will do as I say, and wake up, because this is a stupid and lame dream. Wake up, now!"

I wake up, screaming. I cover my mouth, and look around, making sure I didn't wake up Stevie. "Sammy?" Stacey whispers. It's around one o'clock. I raise my hand and declare, "I'm alright. Go back to sleep, Squirt."

"I love you, Sammy," She says, wrapping her arms around me tightly, like a rattlesnake. "I love you, too," I whisper, kissing her on the head. I lay her down next to me, and pull up the covers. Within a minute, we both drift off.

In the morning-the _real_ morning, I hear a knock. I get up, and get the door. " Hi," Quinn greets, walking in all soaked. "Hey. What are you doing here?" I a sk, closing the door behind her. "It's raining outside, and there is no way I'm letting you, Stacey, and Stevie walk to school. I'll be driving you," Quinn says. Right when I open my mouth to speak, anyhow, she kisses me. I kiss her back, but she leans away about two seconds later. "Besides, if we're a couple, I want to at least drive you to school."

Woah... We're a couple again? I soon realize that I'm smiling like an idiot. "I love your smile," Quinn says, sitting on the bed. "I brought you all breakfast. I know it's not much, but you know that I can't cook very well," Quinn laughs. "True," I agree. "I remember when you tried to make dinner for Stacey and Stevie. You almost burned down the room!"

"Yeah... I'm still sorry about that," Quinn says, laughing. Oh, how I love her laugh... "Eh, don't worry about it," I say, getting dressed. "Um... Do you mind?" I ask, motioning for Quinn to turn around. "Oopsies, sorry," She says, sarcastically.

**I know, it's not very... Important... But it adds up for space lost. Plus, I wante to declare that Quinn and Sam are a couple in a reasonable way. Also, to bring back memories. :) Any ideas? REVVVVIIIIEEEEWWW! :)**_  
><em> 


	4. Chapter 4

**There was a huge thunderstorm last night. :/ Well, anyways, thank-you guys for the kind reviews! :)**

"Thank-you, Quinn!" Stacey exclaims, giving Quinn a hug. Quinn kisses the top of her head, then Stevie's. "Ew!" He exclaims, running out the door without a goodbye. "See you guys later!" Stacey says, calmly getting out of the car-unlike Stevie.

"She reminds me too much of you," I say, staring into Quinn's beautiful light hazel eyes. "Oh, really?" Quinn laughs. "Do I go around saying, 'Quinnie, can you punch Sam in the birdies now?' No, I don't." We sit there laughing for quite a long time. "If only Stevie would keep his mouth shut, I wouldn't be entirely embarrassed in front of my girlfriend, here!" I cry, laughing.

Last night, we were making dinner for them. Well, mainly me, because of Quinn's last incident. But I won't go into deep detail. "Sammy doesn't like to make us things," Stevie mutters. "UH! Yeah, I do!" I exclaim, Quinn giggling. "Mommy and daddy always make our dinner. If they're home in time," Stacey whispers."I'm just... Busy. That doesn't mean I don't care," I say, stroking Stacey's hair. "Quinn, can you punch him in the birdies now? He's being stupid," She says, getting up from the bed. _I'm putting coackroaches in their bed. That's final._ Quinn plants a kiss on my cheek. "Stop being grumpy."

"Well, Sammy-Wammy," Quinn laughs. "We better get going then." Next moment, the car is moving. "I wish you didn't have to work tonight," Quinn says, looking straight. It's still raining pretty hard. "Same, I really need a break from my job. Even if it is part time," I mutter. Delivering pizzas-everyone's delight! Not! "Are you off Sunday?" Quinn asks. "Me, yes. Others, no," I state, looking out the window. Aww, a Deer! "You and your family should come over for dinner Sunday night," She says. "That sounds nice. I get to meet your mother. Didn't you say she's a drug addict?" I ask, writing dinner plans down so I could remember, "Yeah, but not on special occasions. How about, after school we pick up Stacey and Stevie, then you guys can come over and meet her?" Quinn asks, pulling up to the school parkinglot. "Well, Stacey goes to the neighbors so we'd have to go home and get her," I say, unbuckling my seatbelt. "Alright, here are the plans," Quinn says. We both get out of the car, and she repeats our plans for tonight.

"Sounds like a plan."

"Great! We have to go separate ways, now. See you in English!" Quinn says, then kissing me on the cheek. We get several weird looks from other people. "Bye! I love you," I whisper. "I love you, too... Sammy," Quinn smiles. I can't help but smile, either. Even if she called me that in a public place. "See? Just like Stacey!" I yell once we're accross from each other. "Whatever you say!" I can hear here yell and laughing from the doorway.

33333333333333

It was a really long first period, but now it's English, which I really suck at beause of my Dyslexia, but I'm getting help from Quinn. Azimo makes me peed off again. Stupid jerk. How about YOU  go into Glee club and see how it feels, you witch.

"Hey!" Quinn greet, just walking in. Perfect. "Hey, Lady Lips, why are you still coming to school?" Azimo yells accross the room. _Great, _I think, looking over at Quinn. "Don't mess with him, you freak. I'm more vicious than Santana, which comes up a lot!" Quinn yells. "Hey, watch it, Tubbers!" Santana exclaims, walking off. "Because it's important," I mutter. "How can you afford it?" He whispers, but then screams, "Because we all know you live at the American-Family Dump place!"

Shots of laughter explodes all around the room. May face turns beet red with anger and embarrassment. "Oh, you went WAY too far!" Quinn yells, running toward us. "Step aside, Sam. Now!"

I do as I'm told, but just then, Holly Holiday walks in. "Woah," I blurt. Holly was supposed to be in Iceland or something, but she isn't. Wrong time for a fight. I turn back and find Quinn on the floor with a bloody lip, nose, and a black eye. "Oh, my God! You JERK!" I scream, pushing Azimo to the ground. "Woah, woah, woah! , would you please explain to me why you're yelling at that two faced jock-No offense," Holly starts. Azimo shrugs. "And why Miss Fabray is on the ground... Laying in a bloodbath?"

So I explain everything, starting at Lady Lips. "Well, Sam, you go take Quinn to the nurse, and as for you, Azimo. You're going to the princables office... Again," Holly orders, giving us passes. I pick Quinn up, carrying her bridal style to the nurse's office, being thankful it's not Terri Shuester, Mr. Shue's ex-wife, anymore. I've heard bad stories about her. On the way, I swear I see the Grinch. _Snap out of it, you idiot! _I kiss Quinn's forehead. "We're almost there, hun." All I hear is a grunt.

**Did you like all these random fights and such? I know I did. Soooo, I might upload later, but I probably won't. So, if I don't, stay tuned for either tomorrow or Tuesday. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys... I didn't stick to the every day thing. I know. But-we moved almost three weeks ago, we just got internet what? About... 4 days ago, but I am back on track! Oh, and I might make either a new Glee fanfic, or THE HUNGER GAMES! I love those books! 3 Well, enjoy! :)**

Once we're in the nurse's office, Quinn has fallen asleep. "Quinn, wake up," I whisper, gently shaking her awake. "Sam? Is that you?" She asks, startled. "Yes, I'm right here," I say, pushing a lock of her beautiful blonde hair our of her face.

"So, Sam," Quinn whispers. I just drove her home, because the nurse says she's not "well" enough yet. I really don't want to leave. "Prom is coming up."

Oh, goodness. Not this talk again. I grunt. "Do we have to compaign? Because I don't think I can go, Quinn," I say, getting out of the car. "Actually, I don't want to run for King and Queen. I just want to be with you, having fun. Besides... We don't _have_ to go in fancy outfits," Quinn says, leaning against the door. "Wow! Or, we can go. I can wear my fathers suit, but I won't be able to buy you a corsage," I look down. I bet Quinn is angry.

To my surprise, Quinn is smiling. "That's perfect. I can wear my mother's old prom dress. That way, nobody has to pay. Afterwards, you can come over and have dinner. Then I'll bring you home and babysit while you work!" Quinn exclaims, excitedly. "Sounds great," I whisper, walking out of the cars reach.

"Wait, Sam. How are you getting home tonight?" Quinn asks. I roll my eyes and turn around. _Always protective. _"I'm doing such a think as walking. W-A-L-K-I-N-G," I say sarcastically, smiling. "I know what that is! Take my car, but pick me up tomorrow," Quinn says, walking towards me. "Fine," I sigh, and give her a kiss goodnight.

Rain. It'll never stop. I wake up Stacey and Stevie. My plan? I'll drive them to school a little bit earlier, then pick up Quinn since their school is in my path before Quinn. "Sammy," Stacey cries, jumping into my arms. "Yes?" I whisper, slowly stroking her hair. "I had a nightmare. I only get them when something bad happens!" Stacey cries. "It'll be alright! It'll be just fine. You can come with me and Quinn. Don't worry," I comfort her as best as I can.

Great, another thing to worry about. Prom is tonight. Just great! "Are we almost there yet?" Stacey asks. "Yes, we're just pulling up now," I whisper. Before I can even turn off the car, Stacey jumps out and runs to the door. "Stacey! Close your door!" I yell. "Sorry," She mutters, closing the door. I get out, take the key out, shut the door, and race Stacey to the door. There was a not:

_Come on in, Sam. I will be in my room._

_~Q._

"I wonder what's wrong," Stacey says, opening the door. "Yeah... Me too," I mutter, closing the door behind us. We slowly walk up to her room. "I'm scared," I whisper. "I hear crying," Stacey whispers back. "Let's go."

Once we're in Quinn's room, Stacey was correct. Quinn is in bed, crying her eyes out. I run over to her and sit down on her bed. "Quinn?" I ask, looking for her head in the big ol' mess of her bed spread. "Sam..." Quinn whispers. I look back at Stacey. Great, she's gone. Next thing I know I'm attacked by Quinn's hug.

**Soo, yeahhh! What's wrong with Quinn? Find out in Chapter 6! Any ideas? Share them in the review section! (I'll give any idea I choose credit to the crediter.) :) Oh, and I might not post tomorrow. If I do, it'll be REALLY late because I'm going to my cousin's graduation party!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyy! Okay, I was sick yesterday. I'm not feeling too well right now... Oh well. So, just to let you know, this idea I came up with=pretty stupid. I know. But I wanted something to happen. Oh, and if you're a fan of the trilogy, The Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins, I'll probably be doing a SYOP soon! :)**

_Quinn was in bed, crying her eyes out. I run over to her and sit down. "Quinn?" I ask, taking the covers off her face. "Sam..." Quinn whispers. I look back at Stacey. She's gone. Next thing I know is that I'm being attacked by Quinn's hugs._

"My mother..." Quinn starts, but she just cries even more. "Shh, it'll be aright, Quinn," I whisper in her ear, rocking her in my arms.

"She's dead!" Quinn yells, looking up at me. She looks so different- her hair is a mess, no make-up, but she's still gorgeous. "We can stay here, Quinn. Shh," I kiss the top of her head. "What about prom?" She asks. "We don't have to go," I say. "No, we're going, Sam. We only get one chance," She says, wiping away her tears. "B-but, you're practically sick!" I exclaim, taking her hands in mine. "Well, we might as well, because my sister is too much of a freak as it is, and my father hates my guts after my pregnancy!" Quinn's yelling now.

"Yeah, why haven't I met your father?" I ask, Stacey walking back in. "He cheated on my mother, so she left," Quinn says, opening her arms out to Stacey. "Oh... Well, besides! What does your sister have to do with prom?" I ask. "I'm moving in there, duh!" Quinn says, playfully hitting my arm. "WHAT?" Stacey yells. "Yeah, I agree. What!" I copy. "You are NOT moving into that school!" I yell, letting go of her. She starts to tear up again. Great! What I have I done this time? Oh, yeah...

"Then where else am I supposed to go? The hobo village?" Quinn whispers.

"It's not that bad..." I whisper back. "What?" Stacey asks. How can I forget that my own sister was in the room? "I was visiting the people! My friend lives there, end. Of. Story!" I exclaim, pausing between each word. Quinn and Stacey exchange looks and start to laugh.

"You'll be staying with us. Again, end of story," I say. "End of story? This ain't a fairytale, Sammy!" Stacey exclaims. "Not that way, Stace. Ya' know-Boom boom, DONE! Like that. Your turn," I say. "How do you spell that?" Stacey asks. I look over to Quinn. "What?" She asks, a little too innocently.

"You brought her and Stevie to Britt's again, didn't you?" I ask, hugginh Stacey protectivly. "Don't get wrong, Brittany is an amazing friend of mine... I'm just scared of Stacey being around her. Stevie's alright, though. He never listens to girls, anyways."

"Not even mommy! Sammy usually has to explain it all!" Stacey exclaims, laughing. "C'mon. We're going to school," Quinn says, getting up and walking over to her closet.

"First off, I sort of expected you to have a big, fat closet-" I start, before Quinn growls. "Shut up," She says with a smile. "Second off... Why?" I finish. "Because, we need an education. Plus... I really need the Glee club," Quinn says. "Darn it... Fine. Only because your mother just... Got the Ducking Seed. She has yellow fur with very weird rainbow colored spots," I save myself. _The Ducking Seed? IDIOT!_

Quinn starts bursting out laughing. "You're weird. That's why you mean so much to me. Plus, that Justin Bieber stuff totally created a new moi!" Quinn exclaims. "Can I come with?" Stacey asks. "Yes," I whisper.

**The Ducking Seed? I'm obsessed with Ducks! My friends call me Little Duck. QUACK! Thanks for reading! You better review. Otherwise you'll grow yellow fur and mysterious rainbow polkadots will appear. O_o I'm not kidding.**

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I'm back on track now. Sooo, while I was typing the fourms for The 76th Hunger Games, I realized... Maybe I should do a Glee/The Hunger Games crossover! So far, I have one entry for the Games, which is good since I uploaded it last night. But this chapter is pretty useless... I know. But I needed something to fill in the space. :) Oh, and one more thing: I plan on writing this story until they graduate, which will be when Season 3 ends, and then an epilouge! :))**

When we arrive at school, it's third hour. "What's the Glee schedule for today?" I ask, walking up to my locker, stuffing Stacey's coat inside. "5th hour," Quinn reads, slowly.

"Hey guys," We turn around to find Mr. Shue. "Hi," Quinn says quietly. "What are you guys doing roaming the halls?" Mr. Shue asks, just noticing Stacey. "Is something wrong here?"

"My mother..." Quinn tears up.

"Got the Ducking Seed," I say. Great, just as everybody's coming out of the classrooms. "Ducking Seed?" Mr. Shue asks. We get quite a few looks from people... And they ain't pretty. "I'll explain it later. Mr. Shue, can you take Stacey for me?" I ask, pushing her in front of me. "I'm not sure... I have Spanish to teach, too," He whispers, looking glossfully at Stacey. "Spanish?" She asks with wide eyes. "Si. Do you take it at your school?" Mr. Shue asks, smiling.

"Oh, no! You have to pay for Spanish at my school. It's advanced!" Stacey cries. "I've always wanted to learn it, though."

"Well, I guess she can come with me," Mr. Shue says, smiling even more. "Yay!" Stacey yells, jumping up and down.

3333333333333

"Quinn?" I call out. Hm, she must've gone to Glee club early. As I roam through the halls, I find Mr. Shue and Stacey.

"Hi, Sammy! Or should I say, hola!" Stacey says, showing off her Spanish. "Hola, Senor Shue, hola me hermana, Stacey," I say, smiling. Stacey giggles and skips off with a huge lollipop. I wonder where she got _that_ from...

"See ya' in Glee club, Sam!" Mr. Shue waves off. Great, now I'm alone. Again. What if Quinn went home? What if she's lost somewhere? She _needs_ the Glee Club's support! Nah, she's probably just-

As I walk past the girls bathroom, I hear something...A volcano eruppting out of the sky? Wait... What? Goodness, that isn't good! Nor is it funny... Okay, I'm arguing with myself in my thoughts...

'_Shut up!'_ I mouth to myself.

"Sammy! Come on!" Stacey yells, a few doors down. "Coming," I say, walking to the music room.

Once I get in, Quinn isn't there. That's nice... Not.

"Yo, 'Sammy', where's the Quinn-bee?" Finn calls out as I walk in. "Did she break your little heart already?"

"Cut them some slack!" Stacey yells. "Oh, Stacey... It's you..." Finn says quietly. "Yes it is me. Si. So, excuse moi, but I believe you don't have the right to call that poor girl names," Stacey overpowers everyone's loud conversations. "You go, girl!" Mercedes exclaims, giving her a high-five.

"So, what happened to her?" Puck asks. I can trust Puck. He's practically my brother. "Her mother died, idiots!" Stacey yells. "No, Stacey. Puck's not the idiot. Finn is," Mercedes whispers. "Oh, okay... Sorry, I thought she told you," Stacey says. "Well, honey, she didn't," Puck says, giving Stacey a little hug.

"So, did she even come today?" Santana smirks. "Yeah... She's probably in the bathroom," I say, looking at the door. "Yeah, probably shoving her fingers down her throat," Santana mutters. I shoot her an evil glance.

"I'll go check," Rachel whispers, running out the door. "Give them two minutes, and wait for the screaming to happen," Santana mutters. I can't believe I ever dated her. She's very mean, so technacially, Santana and Karofsky belong together.

Two or three minutes pass, and there isn't any screaming. With four minutes, they come in quietly. I stand up and open my arms for Quinn. She runs right into them and sobs. "See? That is exactly why I hate her! She's always looking for attention. If those words about her mother dying didn't come out of Stacey's mouth, I wouldn't of believed them," Santana yells loud enough for Quinn to hear them. "And that is exactly why I hate you!" Rachel and I yell at the same time.

"I will always be here for you, Quinn," I whisper into her ear. "I'll always be here for you, Sam. Plus, I'll always be grateful that I have someone like you," Quinn whispers back. I kiss her... Half of it because that was a romantic moment... The other half for Kurt's entertainment. "EEEP!" Mercedes and Kurt squel. I take Quinn up to our seats.

We haven't heard much of Kurt lately. Which is a total surprise, because he's always talking. "Kurt, is something up?" Rachel asks. "Nah. I've been up night after night for two weeks watching re-runs of musicals on T.V," Kurt says, yawning. Well... That explains it. "Especiallt 'The Wiz!"

Yep... So like Kurt Hummel.

"Wait... WITHOUT ME?" Rachel yells, laughing.

**I thought Rachel yelling would be a good time to stop. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi. It's raining, and it's windier than crap outside... it has been for days now. Oh, and for this chapter, I found the perfect song for Sam to sing to Quinn, and it's a love song, soo to add more music into the story, there's an assignment. Mr. Shue pretty much explains it all. ;) Oh, and this takes place directly after the last chapter!**

"So, kids! I know that it isn't Valentines day, but someone has requested that our next assignment should be: LOVE SONGS!" Mr. Shue announces, writing it on the small whiteboard. Everybody turns to Kurt. It's pretty obvious it was him who had requested it. "So, you can either sing a duet with the one you love, or sing a solo. Kurt, we can record your performance and send it to Blaine if you'd like," Mr. Shue offers. "Actually, I'm going to make sure he's here," Kurt says, smiling. "Alright then," Mr. Shue answers. "Not everybody has to perform. If you'd like, you can choose to sing a song about friendship as well."

I turn to Quinn, who isn't that excited. "God! I am so tired of all these love songs," Quinn mutters as we make our way to the door. "Hold on a second! I almost forgot! Tonight, anybody from this club that is going to Prom can perform. Oh, and Kurt... Just invite Blaine to sing and deal with it," Mr. Shue jokes. Kurt laughs at his attempt. "Now, Stacey and I have to get to Spanish."

"So... Are you not going to participate, then?" I ask, worriedly. "Maybe, maybe not," Quinn says. "I have to get to math. See you in English, Sam." Quinn rushes, and heads off before I have a chance to speak.

SQSQ

I've been thinking about my relationship with Quinn all through-out art. I just got her back like what? A month ago? And now I might actually be loosing her again! I was so distracted, that I didn't even notice I was drawing a picture of her!

"Okay, dude. I get that you're in love with Quinn, but no need to be obsessed," Puck jokes. "But that is a really nice sketch. Where did you learn how to draw like that? Didn't you say your parents aren't very good at it?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, man. Everything is changing all of a sudden. Oh, and I'm not sure... Stacey's the same way," I mutter, deciding to crumple it up. As I form my hands, Puck yells at me.

"Woah! What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to crumple it..."

"Dude! That's bullcrap! Save it. Give it to Quinn tonight as her corsage. A sketch is much better than a peice of crap you'll probably never use again."

"Uh... Okay. Watch your mouth." I mutter, putting the picture in my folder.

English was awkward. Quinn was hesitant about sitting next to me. It's most defiantly not hormones. "Look, Quinn. I know that your mother died, but right now, you're leaving me. I can tell," I whisper.

"You think I'm _leaving_ you? You're wrong! I love you. I just don't want to sing a bunch of love songs, okay?" Quinn whispers, slamming her textbook. Love songs... She really did love her mother. I guess it would be too much. "Quinn-" I whisper, trying to apoligise.

"No. I just need time to think. I'll pick you up at 6 for Prom, 'kay?" Quinn asks, getting up and handing in her finished homework.

"Oh, so now you're not helping me?" I ask, worriedly. She knows I can't do this on my own. "I'll help later. After Prom," Quinn whispers, leaving the room.

SQSQ

At the end of the school day, Stacey and I are just leaving my locker when Quinn shows up. "Hey, Sammy," Quinn greets with a smile upon her face. "Hey..." I say, giving her a small hug. "Look, Sam, I'm sorry about the way I've been acting. It's just... Now I've lost both of my parents," Quinn whispers. "It's alright, honey," I say softly, giving her a real hug. "I'm still not sure if I'm going to sing, and I'm ashamed about it," Quinn says, giving me a stern look. "No worries," I say with a smile. I give her a soft peck on the cheek.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I love you, ya' know," Quinn whispers.

"I love you, too, Quinnie," I whisper back. She leans in and gives me a passionate kiss.

**So, RJRRAA asked what happened to Prom: Here we are! Prom night will be up tomorrow! :) She doesn't have any stories, but you guys should go talk to her! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, guys. I know I didn't post yesterday, when I said I was going to... I'm posting this, and then later tonight around 7 or 8 central time, I'm going to post the actual Prom! I wrote this in my notebook, and it was 1 AM, so I went to sleep. :P Sorry!**

"Sammy..." Stacey whispers, standing on a chair and brushing my hair for Prom. "What?" I mutter. "You look awesome," Stacey says. "Thanks, Stace," I whisper, picking her up off the chair. "Puck told me about your sketch of Quinn," Stacey whispers. "Oh!" I exclaim, racing for the door. "What?" She asks, following my footsteps. "We forgot about Stevie!" I yell, running out the door. "I'll stay here. It's five minutes until 6. Stevie has been waiting for thirty minutes," Stacey says. "Probably sleeping, actually," I correct her.

SQSQ

6:10. Quinn's at the motel, waiting for me. I just reached the school. Oh, goodness. This is not good.

I race upstairs to Stevie's classroom and find him wide awake, hanging out with Ms. Heavensbury's daughter. "Oh, hello, Sam! You look fancy. Stevie, your brother is here," Ms. Heavensbury says, smiling at the two blondes on the floor. They remind me of Quinn and myself. Aw, cute!

"Hi, Sammy. See ya' later, Dani!" Stevie exclaims, running out the door. "Goodbye to you, too," Ms. Heavensbury mutters. "Bye, guys," I say, calmly walking out of the door.

SQSQ

When we reach the motel, Quinn's car is already there. Shoot! "Oh, yeah... Prom." Stevie mutters. "Yeah, go inside. Let's pretend I'm the one picking her up, and that this is her house, okay?" I ask. Stevie nods and runs inside. Whoo, calm down. Calm-

"Hey, guys! Wassup?" I ask, joyfully. Wait... I don't remember coming in here. I'm seriously that nervous? Wow.

"Hey!" Quinn greets, kissing my cheek. "You look..." I gaze into her eyes. "Beautiful," Stevie drools. "Watch it," I warn him. "Thank-you. You look very handsome my lit- I mean big, Sammy," Quinn says with a smile.

"Stevie, Stacey, mom and dad- or maybe just mom will be here in about thirty minutes. Stacey, you're in charge," I say. "What! I'm older!" Stevie whines. "Well, Stacey's not the one hitting on my girlfriend. Stacey's not the one who has detention for three weeks," I say, walking over to my backpack and taking out a folder Rachel gave me.

*flashback*

_Hey, Sam. Puck told me that you had drawn a picture of Quinn. I found this folder that my cousin didn't want. It has a castle inside a glorious green heart. I decided to decorate it in art with glittler that spells Quinn on it. Here you go!" Rachel beams, handing me the dazzling folder. "Wow! Thanks, Rach! You're the best!'' I exclaim, giving her a small hug._

I give the folder to Quinn, who's now shocked. "Open it," I say. She obliges, and beams at the picture. "Oh, Sam! This is wonderful! Thank-you so much," Quinn squeals. "You're welcome. I was thinking... Maybe you could use the folder for your favorite memories or something," I suggest. "Wow! That's exactly what I'm going to do," Quinn says, giving me a hug. "Did you make the Quinn part?" She asks.

"Um, no. Rachel did..." I whisper, waiting for her yelling voice. "Oh! Well, I'll have to thank her tonight as well! So, shall we get going?" She asks. I nod and go kiss Stacey and Stevie's heads.

**Short chapter, I knowwwwww. I hope you enjoyed! Please review. I'm begging you. :)**


	10. Chapter 10PROM!

**Hey! This is a long chapter, thanks to the songs. Yes, most of the plot of Prom is here, except Finn and Jesse don't fight, Jesse St. Sucks isn't here-no offense, Jesse lovers- Quinn doesn't slap Rach, because as you can *maybe* tell, there's a Faberry friendship goin' on, now!**

"Yo, Sam, Quinn! Over here!" Puck exclaims, waving us over. "Ugh, what, Puckerman?" I ask, trying to maintain a frown. "Ugh, what now, Big Mouth?" Puck greets. "Hey, Puck," Quinn mutters. "Oh, hey Quinn. Mind if I borrow Sam for a song?" Puck asks. Quinn stares at him with her, 'are you kidding me?' expression. "Great, thanks!" Puck exclaims, grabbing my arm and pushing me on stage. Puck starts singing right away, Artie standing inbetween us.

_**7am, waking up in the morning**_

_**Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs**_

_**Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal**_

_**Seein' everything, the time is goin'**_

_**Tickin' on and on, everybody's rushin'**_

_**Gotta get down to the bus stop**_

_**Gotta catch my bus-I see my friends**_

Luckily, I know this song because Puck keeps singing it, so I carry on, looking at Quinn for her support.

_**Kickin' in the front seat**_

_**Sittin' in the back seat**_

_**Gotta make my mind up**_

_**Which seat can I take?**_

_**(Puck) It's Friday, Friday**_

_**Gotta get down on Friday**_

_**Everybody's lookin' foward to the weekend, weekend**_

_**(Me) Friday, Friday**_

_**Gettin' down on Friday**_

_**Everybody's lookin' foward to the weekend**_

_**(Artie) Partyin', Partyin' (Yeah)**_

_**Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)**_

_**Fun, fun, fun, fun**_

_**Looking foward to the weekend**_

_**(Me) Yesterday was Thursday, Thursday**_

_**Today is Friday, Friday**_

_**We, we, we so excited**_

_**We so excited**_

_**We gonna have a ball today**_

_**Tomorrow is Saturday**_

_**And Sunday comes afterwards**_

_**I don't want this weekend to end**_

_**(Artie-rap) Yeah, yeah. Ar-tie, Artie Abrams**_

_**So chillin' in the front seat**_

_**In the backseat**_

_**I'm drivin' cruisin'**_

_**Fast lanes, switchin' lanes**_

_**Wit' a car up on my side (Woo!)**_

_**Passin' by is a school bus in front of me**_

_**Make tick tock, tick tock wanna scream**_

_**Check my time, it's Friday, it's a weekend**_

_**We gonna have fun, c'mon, c'mon, y'all**_

_**(Puck) It's Friday, Friday**_

_**Gettin' down on Friday**_

_**Everybody's lookin' foward to the weekend, weekend**_

_**(Me) Friday, Friday**_

_**Gettin' down on Friday**_

_**Everybody's lookin' foward to the weekend**_

_**(Artie) Partyin', partyin' (Yeah)**_

_**Partyin', Partyin' (Yeah)**_

_**Fun, fun, fun, fun**_

_**Looking foward to the weekend.**_

_***applause***_

Goodness. No matter what happens... I will always hate that song. "Oh. My. Goodness!" Quinn squeals, pushing Puck away from Artie and I. "Sam! That was amazing!" Quinn beams and kisses me on the cheek. "Same with you, Artie! I loved the rap," Quinn says, giving Artie a kiss on the cheek as well.

"Hey, what about me?" Puck asks, pushing me aside. "Hm... Let me see if there's a connection," Quinn mutters. About a minute later she says, "Nope. Nothing."

"Fine," Puck scoffs, walking away. "Artie, where's Brittany?" Quinn asks, helping him offstage. "Oh... I guess we sort of broke up..." Artie says, sadly. "What? Oh, goodness!" Quinn exclaims. "Yeah. I invited her to Prom. Sam, Puck, Mike, Finn, and I visited her while she was in Home Ec," Artie says. Oh, I remember that.

*Flashback*

_**Isn't she lovely**_

_**Isn't she wonderful**_

_**Isn't she precious**_

_**Less than one minute old**_

_**I never thought through love we'd be**_

_**Making one as lovely as she**_

_**But isn't she lovely made from love**_

_**Isn't she pretty**_

_**Truly the angel's best**_

_**Boy, I'm so happy. We have been Heaven blessed**_

_**I can't believe what God has done**_

_**Through us he's given life to one**_

_**But isn't she lovely made from love**_

_**Isn't she lovely**_

_**Life and love are the same**_

_**Life is Aisha**_

_**The meaning of her name**_

_**Londie, it could have not been done**_

_**Without you who concieved the one**_

_**That's so very lovely made from love.**_

Brittany had turned Artie's offer down. Everyone in the room was quiet. Kurt was pretty excited when he heard this, since I heard him say, "Oh my God. Prom proposal!" When Artie was singing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Artie!" Quinn exclaims, sadly. She gives him a tight hug. I join in, too.

"Hey, Professor X, get your crippled butt over here!" Puck yells. "See ya' later, guys," Artie sighs. "We all know Puckerman's kidding," Quinn whispers. "Yeah... He's only kidding most of the time..." I stumble.

"Hey, guys!" Rachel greets, Finn at her side. "Hey, Rach!" Quinn exclaims, giving her a small hug. "Thanks for the folder. It was lovely."

"Oh, anything for a fellow Gleek. Besides, after Sam got slushied, I wanted him to feel more appreciated than he was. But he's got you back, and now he's got all of his friends! He really wanted to make you happy, so I felt it was the right thing to do," Rachel says. Man, she can talk. "Hey, Sam," Finn greets me. "Oh, hi," I say, unenthusiastically. "Well, I'm going to go do a slow song. I love it! See you guys later!" Rachel says, giving Finn a kiss. She then comes over to me and kisses me on the cheek. Ew. Finn germs.

"Good luck!" Quinn yells up to her. "Why did I always call her a loser?" Quinn asks. "Because you couldn't stand her," Finn answers before me. "Right..." Quinn steps away from him.

_**I know I can't take one more step towards you**_

_**Cause all that's waiting is regret**_

_**And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore?**_

_**You lost the love I loved the most**_

_**I learned to live, half-alive**_

_**And now you want me on more time**_

_**And who do you think you are?**_

_**Ruinnin' round leaving scares**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

"Miss Quinn Fabray, may I have this dance?" I ask, smiling. "Of course, Sam," Quinn whispers, putting her arms around my neck. I put my hands on her waist and we start swaying.

_**And tearing love apart**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

_**So don't come back for me**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**I hear you're asking all around**_

_**If I am anywhere to be found**_

_**I have grown too strong**_

_**To ever fall back in your arms**_

"Sam... I hope you know, I am so happy to be here with you, and not Finn. Everything is how it's supposed to be, now," Quinn whispers, looking in my eyes. "I'm glad I'm here with you, too," I whisper back, giving her a soft peck on the lips.

_**I learned to lie, half-alive**_

_**And now you want me one more time**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Runnin' round leaving scars**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

_**And tearing love apart**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

_**So don't come back for me**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**It took so long just to feel alright**_

_**Remember how to put back the light in my eyes**_

_**I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed**_

_**Cause you broke all your promises**_

_**And now you're back**_

_**You don't get to get me back**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Runnin' round, leaving scars**_

_**Collecting your jar of hearts**_

_**And tearing love apart**_

_**You're gonna catch a cold**_

_**From the ice inside your soul**_

_**So don't come back for me**_

_**Don't come back at all**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

_**Who do you think you are?**_

Quinn and I were the first ones to give Rachel a round of applause.

"You were amazing, Rach!" I say as she comes off from the stage.

"Yeah! Your voice fits the song very well," Quinn agrees.

"Thanks, guys. Sam, you were amazing, too. Quinn, are you going to sing?" Rachel asks her.

"No, I didn't really bother to come up with a song. I was too busy getting ready, and choosing a song for our assignment," Quinn says, looking up at me, smiling. "Oh, well I bet it'll be wonderful!" Rachel beams, Finn pulling her away.

"Oh God," I mutter.

"What?" Quinn asks.

"Blaine's performing," I say, laughing. He's an amazing singer. We're actually good friends thanks to Kurt, it's just something we do.

_**One! Two! Three! One, two three four!**_

_**You are the girl that I've been dreaming of**_

_**Ever since I was a little girl**_

_**You are the girl that I've been dreaming of**_

_**Ever since I was a little girl**_

_**(Tina and Britt) One!**_

_**(Blaine) I'm biting my tounge**_

_**(Tina and Britt) Two!**_

_**(Blaine) He's kissing on you**_

_**(Tina and Britt) Three!**_

_**(Blaine) Oh, why can't you see?**_

_**(Tina and Britt) One! Two! Three! Four!**_

_**(Blaine) The words on street and it's on the news**_

_**(All) I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you**_

_**(Blaine) He's got two left feet and he bites my moves**_

_**(All) I'm not gonna teach him how to (Tina and Britt) Dance, dance, dance, dance!**_

_**(Blaine) The second I do, I know we're gonna be through**_

_**(All) I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you**_

_**(Blaine) He won't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue**_

_**(All) I'm not gonna teach him how to (Tina and Britt) Dance, dance, dance, dance**_

_**Blaine: You are the girl that I've been dreaming of  
>(All:) Ever since I was a little girl<br>You are the girl that I've been dreaming of  
>(All:) Ever since, ever since! <strong>_

_**(Tina and Brittany:) One!  
>I'm biting my tongue<br>(Tina and Brittany:) Two!  
>He's kissing on you, hey!<br>(Tina and Brittany:) Three!  
>Oh, why can't you see?<br>(Tina and Brittany:) Dance! Dance! Dance! Dance...! **_

_**Blaine: The word's on the streets and it's on the news:  
>(All:) I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you<br>Blaine: He's got two left feet and he bites my moves  
>(All:) I'm not gonna teach him how to (Tina and Brittany:) dance, dance, dance, dance! (Blaine: Ah-ah-ah-ah!) 'Blaine: The second I do, I know we're gonna be through<br>(All:) I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you  
>Blaine: He don't suspect a thing, I wish he'd get a clue<br>(All:) I'm not gonna teach him how to (Tina and Brittany:) dance, dance, dance, dance! **_

_**Blaine: Oh-Oh! (...) Dance! **_

_**(All:) One!  
>Two!<br>Three!  
>One! Two! Three! Four! <strong>_

_**Blaine: The word's on the streets and it's on the news:  
>(Tina and Brittany:) I'm not gonna teach him how to dance with you (Blaine: Ah-ah!)<br>Blaine: He's got two left feet and he bites my moves  
>(Tina and Brittany:) I'm not gonna teach him how to (Blaine: Not gonna teach him how to daaance, with you)<br>Blaine: How to daaance, with you Oh,no,no! I'm not gonna teach him how to dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance, dance! **_

Kurt, being Kurt cheers him on. Quinn and I are standing over by the punch bowl, where Ms. Sylvester is absent from. "So, they'll be announcing Prom King and Queen soon," I say, trying to start some small talk. "Oh, yeah. I hope Santana doesn't win. That Abbi girl seems like she should win. Let's go and vote," Quinn suggests. I follow her to the voting table. "Hello, Quinn, Sam," Princable Figgins says. "Hello," I greet him with a smile, marking Abbi down for Queen. But then I notice something irregular... Kurt is on the list. I turn to Quinn, who is just putting her slip in the box.

"What?" She asks, taking my slip. She looks closely at the part I'm pointing at. "Uh-oh..." She whispers. She slips it in the box quickly. "He probably knows by now..."

"Maybe," I say, taking her hand, going up closer to the stage. "It's a good thing we voted while we could. Becky is marking down our votes. I wonder who won," Quinn says. Obviously, we had voted for Abbi and her date, Eric. "Let's hope it isn't-"

"Hello everybody. Welcome to Prom 2011. We are now going to announce Prom King and Queen. First off, the King," Princable Figgins says, taking the card from Becky who is on the side of the stage. "Prom King of 2011 is... David Kurofsky!"

Ugh, Kurofsky. Maybe Santana did win afterall. "And now, your Prom Queen!" Princable Figgins exclaims, taking the other card. When he opens it, he stares at it for a minute and soon mumbles, "Kurt Hummel."

"Oh, no!" Quinn whispers. We look at Kurt, who is now running out of the Gym. Blaine is running after him. We all sit there in silence, waiting to see if he comes back. The other nominees walk off stage, and Santana also runs out, Brittany following her. "Drama," I whisper, rolling my eyes. "I feel so bad for Kurt," Rachel, who appears out of the bloom says. "I do, too. He was one of my best friends last year," Quinn whispers. "I feel bad, too," I say, giving Rachel and Quinn a little group hug.

Soon, Santana and Brittany come back in. A few minutes afterwards, Kurt and Blaine come back in as well. We all make way for Kurt. He walks up to the stage, quietly. "Ladies and Gentlemen. Your Prom Queen 2011, Kurt Hummel," Princable Figgins says, placing the tiara on his head. A minute passes. "Eat your heart out, Kate Middleton," Kurt says, with a smile. The crowd screams with joy. Even Rachel, Quinn and I. "Now, it is time for the annual, King and Queen dance," Figgins says, Santana and Mercedes walking up onto the stage. Artie is now rolling back inside. I wonder where he's been all night.

I look at Blaine, then at Kurt and Kurofsky. Kurofsky has left Kurt, who is now alone. Blaine shows up behind him. "May I have this dance?" He asks, nervously. "Yes. Yes you may," Kurt replies, taking Blaine's hand. "Hey, Quinn, do you mind if I dance with Sam for this song?" Rachel asks. "Oh, no, of course not! Go ahead," Quinn replies, smiling at us. I take Rachel's hand, and we walk out towards Blaine and Kurt. I spin her around twice.

_**(Both) Oh yeah, you can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
>Ooh, see that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen<strong>_

_**(Santana) Friday night and the lights are low  
>Looking out for a place to go<br>Oh, where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
>You come to look for a king<strong>_

_**(Mercedes) Anybody could be that guy  
>Night is young and the music's high<br>With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
>You're in the mood for a dance<strong>_

_**(Both) And when you get the chance...  
>You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen<br>Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah  
>You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life<br>Ooh, see that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen**_

_**(Mercedes) You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
>Leave them burning and then you're gone<br>Looking out for another, anyone will do  
>You're in the mood for a dance<br>And when you get the chance...**_

_**(Both) You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
>Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah<strong>_

_**(Santana) You can dance,  
>(Mercedes: You can dance)<br>You can jive,  
>(Mercedes: You can jive)<br>Having the time of your life  
>(Mercedes: Having the time of your life)<br>Ooh, see that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen  
>(Mercedes: Dancing Queen, Dancing Queen)<br>Digging the Dancing Queen  
>(Santana: The Dancing Queen, hey)<strong>_

_**Both: Digging the Dancing Queen! **_

We all aplaud. Quinn is near Santana and Mercedes, dancing with them. "Aw, Kurt. That was so... So..." Rachel can't find the right words to say. "Fantastic," I finish for her. "Thanks, guys!" Kurt exclaims. The other Glee Club members gather around. "Are you kidding me? Group hug!" Quinn yells out. We hug, and enjoy the rest of Prom. Together. This is the best it could get.

**So... Did you like it? It took me like 2 hours to type this. Hehe. Review! :) Next chapter should be out in the afternoon tomorrow. By the way, the people who kept track of Cental time: I'm 2 hours late. I meant to put it up at 6, but that's when I started. Then I had to wash the dishes and blah blah blah. And here it is!**


	11. UPDATES!

OHKSNHKJSFNHKSJ HAI!

OMG, I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever! You know those times when TV shows take like a month break? Well, that's sort of what I did. A break AND the fact that I've had writers block. BUT I WILL UPDATE AGAIN WHEN I GET INSPIRATION!

Oh yeah, I started school on thursday. It's alright. But I won't be updating on school days, probably. If I do, it's probably just because I'm really bored or something.

BUT YEAH. Thank you!


End file.
